Kitsune Mitsuko
|-|Kitsune Mitsuki= |-|Full Body= |-|Gacha Memories= Character Synopsis Kitsune Mitsuko is a character from Gacha World. Kitsune Mitsuko is one of the many gods who inhabit The Gachaverse. She's known as The God of Light, who was corrupted and tried to spread darkness across all of reality. She would later become friends with both Gacha Summoner and Ellie, with Mitsuko even becoming a love interest for Gacha Summoner in Gacha Memories. Character Statistics Tiering: 2-A Verse: Gachaverse Name: Kitsune Mitsuko Gender: Female Age: Implied to be thousands of years old, but it's likely she's much older given she's a creator, who existed before everything Classification: Kitsune, Creator, Goddess of Light Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Light Manipulation (Kitsune Mitsuko has absolute control over light, being able to manipulate and generate it passively. Her presence also stablizes the sun, additionally, she can gave light to the entire universe), Creation & Destruction (Creators have the natural ability to create anything from their thoughts and will alone, ranging from other sentient beings to even entire realities), Creator Physiology, The Corruption (Creators have access to "Corruption", a fundamental force of nature that exists across all worlds), Existence Erasure (Capable of removing beings from reality, of which she did to many Solarian followers. Stated to be capable of erasing the entire Luniverse from simple boredom), Reality Warping (Creators are capable of altering reality to any way they see fit, including changing fundamental aspects of existing objects), Conceptual Manipulation (Creators have the ability to give and manipulate the "meaning" of an object. Creators have been stated to be capable of creating hundreds of concepts with a simple wave of their hands. Glitches that derive their powers from The Creators attack the very concept of an opponent's existence), Causality Manipulation, Probability Manipulation (Possesses control over the RNG System, of which can alter causal relations and change the probability of situations, such as altering the course of a battle), Soul Manipulation (Creators can attack the very essence of an opponent, referring to one's soul. Can also destroy souls if desired), Abstract Existence (Creators are stated to be conceptual in nature and likely have a similar nature to other Creators such as Inferno Carrie and Christmas Eve; Both of them are described as embodiments), Elemental Manipulation (Has control over all of the elements, more specifically Fire, Water, Earth, Wind and Darkness), Immortality (Type 1, 3, 5, 8 & 9; Creators are stated to be transcendent of the concept of death, with it being inapplicable to them. Creators exists as nessasity to reality and are reliant on the existence of Entrop and whatever they embody. Creators true forms exist on a higher dimensional plane, with their physical bodies being emanations), Law Manipulation (Creators can create and impose their laws on their personal universes. Created the laws that govern the Gachaverse and can manipulate them fundamentally), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, Creators should have regeneration comparable to Gacha Summoner, who can bring themselves back into being after being erased by Luni), Spatial Manipulation (Can create locations that are as spatially flat as a piece of paper. Futhermore. Can potentially flatten a person into a 2-D Being and spatially crush entire dimensions together), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with Non-Corporeal, Nonexistent and Abstract Entities), Acausality (Non-Linearity; Creatore exist outside of linear Causality and Time, including Past, Present and Future), Large Size (Type 8; When in True Form; The true forms of a Creator exceeds that of the entire universe and universes orbit them instead), Non-Corporeal (Creators exist as purely information and are stated to lack physical forms), Madness Manipulation (Creator's true selves can't be comprehended by mortlas, being solely a mesh of information. When one gazes upon them, one will go insane gradually if exposed to The Creator), Void Manipulation (Can manipulate the void and also reduce beings to nothingness, similarly to other Creators), Space-Time Manipulation (Can manipulate both space and time. Creator power is superior to Reality Hacking, which can hack into the concepts of space and time), Life & Death Manipulation (It's stated that Creators control the life and death cycle), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Resides within her own pocket universe, which is of her creation. All Creators have their own personal realities) *Resistance to Void Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Creators naturally exist in The Swirl of Nothingness, of which is a mess of information that only Creators or beings around their level can enter without being erased or overloaded with information. Succubus Lilith, an aspect made on Luni, can endure attacks from Glitches, which attack the very concept of one's existence), Madness Manipulation (Can comprehend other Creators without going mad), Matter Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Hacking, Information Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Law Manipulation (Reality Hacking is regarded as inferior to The Creators and has absolutely no effect on them combined with the efforts of an entire army), Chaos Manipulation (Capable of enduring Chaos Magic, of which is their total opposite), Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulater, Earth Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Light Manipulation (Resistant to the elements and can actively tank their powers), Sleep Manipulation (Unaffected by the effects of Yume's Realm, which causes those who stay in it too long to eventually fall asleep), Causality Manipulation, Probability Manipulation (Can survive RNG techniques, which involve manipulating The RNG System to manipulate cause/effect and probability), Empathic Manipulation (Can resist Succubus Lilith's advances, which seduce opponents), Spatial Manipulation (Can survive being flattened to a 2-D Entity) Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ (Capable of fighting on par with Gacha Summoner and Ellie, the latter of which she's directly compared to by Ellie herself. Comparable to entities such as Yume, who can create Chibion, a realm where dreams become universes and even basic wishes have the potential to become realities. On par with Succubus Lilith, who has a fraction of Creator Luni's own power and also should be weaker than but nonetheless comparable to Creator Luni herself due to being a Creator) Speed: Immeasurable (Should be comparable to Ellie, who exists outside of standard Space and Time. The Creators also reside within The Void, which exists outside the totality of all universes. It's later revealed that Creators view Time non-linearly and are ultimately beyond its linear flow) Lifting Ability: Immeasurable ' 'Striking Ability: Multiversal+ (Can create and destroy universes with ease. Nonetheless, should be relatively comparable to other Creators such as Succubus Lilith and Creator Luni. In addition, she likely possesses deep control over "Corruption", the same force of nature that was causing all realities to be distorted fundamentally.) Durability: Multiverse Level+ '(Capable of surviving the end of existence across an infinite number of realities. Tanked attacks from The Corruption, who is the very Corruption that was distorting all worlds. Can also being struck by the Gacha Sword ) 'Stamina: Limitless '(Heather directly states that Gods don't need substance or sleep in order to function properly) 'Range: Multiversal+ '(Can reach across the entire multiverse, in addition to control realms that touches every realm in Gachaverse) 'Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient '''(Kitsune Mitsuko can view all of time and space, as her nature as a Creator allows her to see all of past, present and future at once. Her nature as The Sun Goddess allows Kitsune to perceive the events of all realities and "Numbers" happening, giving her complete awarness on the scale of the entire Gachaverse) '''Weaknesses: Prone to corruption Other Attributes List of Equipment: Fans Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Elemental Control:' As a Creator, Mitsuko can wield all the elements of Fire, Wind, Earth and Water. This also extends to being able to manipulate both light and dark. *'Creation & Destruction:' Gods are capable of creating and destroying entire universes as stated by Sol. *'Spatial Manipulation:' Gods have the ability to create spaces that are spatially flat and can compress beings to 2-D beings. *'Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation & History Manipulation:' Gods such as Creator Luni are capable of creating futures and making them become true (Your future I created ends now!"). Goddess Ellie is also capable of controlling "Numbers" and making them true. *'Pocket Reality Manipulation: '''Gods are stated to have their own personal universes they control, also evident by Luni who holds own dimension. *'Matter Manipulation:' Gods can manipulate atoms in order to create physical structures. *'Acausality:' Creators exist outside of linear Causality and Time, including Past, Present and Future. *'Corruption:' Creator Luni was responsible for the creation of "Corruption" and to extend, The Blades of Corruption. *'Void Manipulation:' "Corruption" (A power that Creator Luni created), can erase things from reality and send them beyond non-existence *'Law Manipulation: Gods can create their own fundamental laws, as shown with Ellie, who was going to create her own multiverse with its own rules and laws. Scales to The Admins of Xkour, who can create laws where loss results in instant death *'''Existence Erasure: Gods like Creator Luni can erase all realities from existence. Also, Creators naturally reside in the void and can remove things, such as universes from existence. *'Conceptual Manipulation:' Even lesser Creators can create hundreds of concepts with simply raising their hands. In addition, Creator Luni created the conceptual embodiment of "Corruption" (In addition to the idea itself) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Gachaverse Category:Female Characters Category:Gods Category:Foxes Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Antagonists Category:Primordial Entities Category:Light Benders Category:Ressurection Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Earth Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Creation Users Category:Destruction Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Reality Warpers Category:Soul Manipulators Category:The Corruption Users Category:Immortals Category:Acausal Beings Category:Probability Benders Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Space Benders Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Regenerators Category:Large Size Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Law Manipulators Category:Abstract Beings Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Void Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Madness Inducers Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Time Benders Category:Tier 2